Hurt
by Dementiadiscord
Summary: Emiko Tsukino is hurt. Inside and out. Beaten, alone, and unloved for most of her life. But when something life threatening happens there is one person she has come to trust. One person to carry her out of the ditch she calls a life. Mori x OC Rated T just to be safe (My first fanfic, criticise me! Make me better!)


**Mori x OC OHSHC Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ACCEPT MY OC**

 **CH 1**

Emiko's POV

I woke up to my dark room and stared at the ceiling. I have school today, something I always dread. My father always makes me switch to a different school whenever people would come looking for me because I was absent for a day or two. That's why friends are frowned upon by him. Especially if they are male, the last time I had a friend thatt was male my father tried to starve me. Probably because the guy almost found out that my father beats me.

"I better get up. Don't wanna be late for the first day of school." I mumbled to myself. I took a quick shower and got ready for school. I take onelook at the uniform I was supposed to wear and shudder. I mean who wouldn't it's a yellow marshmallow. I sigh gratefully at the fact that I negociated with the head master to let me wear a yellow turtleneck, dark jeans, and some brown flats.

As I slide the shirt over my head I wince at the newer cuts and bruises. My fathers latest 'works of art'. He came home drunk last night and attacked me along with some of the maids. I shake it off and finish getting dressed. I run a brush through my hair, put on some eyeliner, and I'm done. I head downstairs and grab my breakfast which consists of an egg sandwhich and juice.

As I down my juice I head to the door waving goodbye to the cooks. I'm halfway out the door when my name is called. "Emiko get over here." "Y-yes father?" My reply is shaky. "I want you to do your very best and if I hear of any less you will face the consequences. Got it. Oh and just a reminder, no friends." "Yes father." I whisper back. I head to the car we start the ten minute drive to school.

The ride was uneventful but my jaw dropped when I climbed out of the car. The school was pink. Of all colors, why pink? Oh well I should've expected this from the uniform. I take a deep breath. "Ouran Academy. Alrighty then lets get this over with." I mutter to myself as I walk in the big doors.

I walk in the classroom and everything goes silent. I duck my head letting my hair cover my face and walk over to the teachers desk. "Oh hello you must be Emiko Tsukino, right?" I nodded my head in responce. "Alright class this is Emiko Tsukino, new student who will be joining this class. Would you like to say hi Emiko?" I did a small wave and said hello. Seeming pleased with this small action she continued.

"Ok Emiko there is a seat in the back between Takashi and Mitsukuni. Why don't you sit there." I nodded and made my way back to the seat. When I sat I couldn't help but notice the two strange boys on either side of me. One was a very small blonde that looked like he should be in elementary school instead of a high school third year class. The other one was quite the opposite though. He looked as though he could easily be in college. He was incredibly tall with dark hair and almost cold eyes. Most people would probably be intimidated but with one glance i could tell he was a gentle giant, but could still put someone through a wall if need be.

I turned my attention aways from the strange boys and started taking notes on whatever the teacher was talking about.

It was close to the end of class and the lesson was over so the teacher told us to talk with our nieghbors or read. I pulled out a book when the small blonde spoke up. "Hi Emi-chan. I'm Honey. That's Takashi but everyone calls him Mori." I look at him for a second contemplating the use of 'chan' after my name. I eventually came to my senses and gave him a small smile at tried to read. "Your really cute Emi-chan. I like your hair, its like that disney mermaid." "A-ariel?" I asked while I felt myself blush a tad since I'm not really used to being complemented. "Yeah that's it!" "Thank you."

I tried to ignore the small boy but he was to adorable to not reply to. I ended up laughing a little. Something fairly rare for me. But then he asked a question that brought a frown to my face. "Hey Emi-chan, do wanna be friends with me and Takashi?" I froze. I returned to my book with an expresionless face. "I'm not allowed to have friends." Once I said it I felt the gazes of both of them on my back. "What do you mean not allowed? That's not very nice. Everyone should be allowed to have friends, right Takashi?" "Yeah." He said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. The bell rang so I got up and grabbed my stuff. "It means I'm just not allowed." I say as I walk out.

I avoided them until it came lunch. I sat down with my tray and started reading at an empty table like I would any other school day. I was deep into my book when I heard two other trays set at my table. I looked up to see Honey smiling at me and Mori silently starting to eat his lunch. "What are you doing?" I was genuinly confused. I'm sure they had plenty of friends to sit with instead of sitting with me, and people usually leave me alone once I say I'm not allowed to have friends.

"Your our new friend. So we have to sit with you if your alone. Those are the friend rules Emi-chan." "Friend rules?" He nodded excitedly as he took a bite of his lunch which consisted mostly of cake and sweets. I stare at him blinking for a couple seconds before I sigh and say. "I told you, I'm not allowed to have friends. I could get in trouble." "Trouble? For having friends? That's weird. You must have really strict parents if they won't let you have friends." Mori nodded in agreement to this. "Yeah something like that."

Honey looked to be in deep thought about something. "I know! We can just keep it a secret." "What?" I'm confused, what does he mean by secret? "We can be friends but if we see you outside of school with your parents then we can act like we don't know you! That way you can have friends but you won't get in trouble." I looked at him and sighed. "Fine. I guess we can try it."

Honey looked very happy and Mori wore a small smile. I have a bad feeling that this whole 'scheme' might end badly. But for some reason I feel like I can trust these two boys. The rest of lunch fell into a happy, comfortable silence.

When I get home I run upstairs to my room successfully avoiding my father. Flopping down onto my bed with a smile I recall the day's events. The boy's faces flash through my mind. The adorable, short blonde that seems to be the talker of the two. Then theres the tall, dark, and handsome one thats seems very protective of Honey.

Then it hit's me. Friends...I have friends. For the first time since my mother died...I have really truly real...Friends.

 **Hiya guys so I hope you like the first chapter of Hurt. I mean I really really hope since i had totally rewrite this after it deleted everything. So comment follow whatever idc. But this is my first real fanfic so criticism is very much allowed and encouraged. Thank you for reading!**

 **-D.D.**


End file.
